criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Lee Loughner
|job = Former Quiznos restaurant employee |pathology = Attempted Assassin Mass Murderer |mo = Shooting |victims = 6 killed 14+ attempted 1 victimless vandalism |charges = 2 federal counts of first-degree murder of federal employees 4 state counts of first-degree murder 1 federal attempted murder of a member of congress 2 federal attempted murders of federal employees 10 state attempts of first-degree murder |sentence = 7 life sentences without parole+140 years |capture = January 8, 2011 |status = Incarcerated |alias = Classitup10 }} Jared Lee Loughner is an American mass murderer who perpetrated the January 8, 2011, Tucson shooting, which left six people dead (including federal judge John Roll) and injuring many others in an attempt to assassinate U.S. Representative Gabrielle Giffords. Background Jared Lee Loughner was born on September 10, 1988 and is the only child of Randy Loughner, a retired gasoline truck driver, and Amy Totman, a worker for the City Parks Department. According to several neighbors of the Loughner family: while Jared had several friends during his high school years, he was often described as a "loner" who kept to himself and didn't respond to others. In 2006, Loughner dropped out of Mountain View High School. At around the age of 18, many people had begun to notice a sudden change in Jared's behavior and personality. Despite dropping out of high school, Jared was capable of working several odd jobs including being an employee for a Quiznos sandwich shop and volunteering at the Pima Animal Care Shelter as a dog walker. However, those didn't last for very long. At first he was an enthusiastic employee at Quznos, but he was eventually fired due to being withdrawn and negligent with his job. As for the volunteer work at the animal care shelter, he was asked to "never return". According to the shelter manager, Jared would walk the dogs in areas that the shelter did not want them to be walked in and he wouldn't understand what the supervisor was trying to tell him. In 2007, Loughner was arrested for possession of marijuana and drug paraphernalia. In 2008, Loughner was arrested for drawing a stylized "CX" (which according to him, were Christian symbols) on a street sign in Marana, Arizona. After completion of a division program in March 2009, the charges were dropped. At some point in December of 2008, Jared attempted to enlist in the U.S. Army; but his application was rejected when he failed a drug test during the application process. From February to September of 2010, Loughner attended at Pima Community College as a student before being suspended following complaints of disruptive and bizarre behavior. On the 29th of September, campus police discovered a YouTube video shot by Loughner (under the username of "Classitup10"), in which he describes that the college was "illegal" according to the United States Constitution and as "one of the biggest scams in America". The campus notified Loughner that if he ever wanted to return, he needed to resolve his various violations of the code of conduct and undergo a mental health clearance; but he chose to withdraw from college on October 4th. During Loughner's time at Pima, many students and faculty members were concerned about his behavior ranging from cracking distasteful jokes about abortion to worries of him becoming a school shooter. Massacre In the months leading up to the events of the massacre, both of Jared's parents became increasingly worried with the behavior that he had expressed to the point where they disabled his car (a 1969 Chevrolet Nova) at times to keep him home and only reactivated it when Jared would go looking for other jobs. However despite the efforts, he never kept the jobs for very long. On November 30, 2010, Loughner purchased a 9 mm Glock 19 pistol from a Sportsman's Warehouse. On the night before the shooting, he left a message on a friend's voicemail. On January 8, 2011, Loughner wrote a status update on his MySpace account at 4:12 A.M. That same morning, Loughner went to a Walmart near the Foothills Mall to purchase rounds of ammunition. However he left that store and completed the purchase at a Walmart on North Cortaro Road at 7:28 A.M. At 7:34 A.M., Loughner was pulled over by Arizona Game and Fish Department officer Allen Edward Forney for running a red light, but he was let off with a warning to "drive carefully" when Forney determined that he had no outstanding warrants for his arrest. Following a confrontation with his father, Loughner ran off and hailed a taxi to a Safeway supermarket in Casa Adobes at the corner of Ina Oracle Roads where U.S. Representative Gabrielle Giffords was holding a constituents meeting in which 20 -30 people were gathered. Finally, At 10:10 A.M., Loughner began shooting. He shot Giffords in the head with his pistol at point- blank range before proceeding to shoot at the other attendants randomly. According to a nearby store employee, about "15 to 20 shots were fired" during the shooting. At one point, Loughner stopped shooting to reload his firearm, only to drop a loaded magazine on the sidewalk. Within the chaos, a bystander by the name of Patricia Maisch grabbed the magazine. Meanwhile another bystander clubbed Loughner in the back of the head with a folding chair and they wound up receiving an injury to the elbow in the process. Aftermath In the aftermath of the massacre, Loughner was stopped by multiple bystanders including Bill Badger, Patricia Maisch, Joseph Zamudio, and Roger Sulzgeber before he could reload his firearm and detained until police arrived to apprehend him. As he was being taken into custody, Loughner was quoted as saying " I plead the Fifth" (a reference to the fifth amendment of the U.S. Constitution). He was charged with two counts of first degree murder of federal employees, four counts of first degree murder, two counts of attempting to murder federal employees, one count of attempting to murder a member of congress, and ten counts of attempted first degree murder and is currently sentenced to 7 life sentences without the possibility of parole plus 140 years in prison. Loughner is currently serving his sentence at the Federal Medical Center in Rochester, Minnesota. Modus Operandi Although Gabrielle Giffords was his main target throughout the whole massacre, Jared continued shooting at attendants with a 9 mm Glock 19 pistol. Aside from the pistol, he was armed with four cartridges of ammunition (two of which were capable of holding approximately 33 bullets), and a knife. The knife however, was never used. Loughner chose Giffords as his main target mainly due to his longstanding dislike against her. Known Victims *October 13, 2008: A victimless vandalism *January 8, 2011: the Tucson, Arizona, shooting: **Ron Barber **John Roll **Gabrielle Giffords **Christina-Taylor Green **Dorwan Stoddard **Gabriel "Gabe" Zimmerman **Dorothy "Dot" Morris **George Morris **Phyllis Schneck **Bill Badger **Jim Tucker **Doris Tucker **Mavanell "Mavy" Stoddard **Mary Reed **Tom McMahon **Emma McMahon **Owen McMahon **Susan "Suzi" Hileman **Pam Simon **Randy Gardner **James Eric Fuller **Ken Dorushka **Carol Dorushka On Criminal Minds *Season Seven **"A Thin Line" - While Loughner has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, Trevor Mills - Both were killers and attempted assassins who attempted to kill a politician that he had a disdain for, killed other victims in the process, and used guns to do so. Category:Real People Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Assassins Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Institutionalized Criminals Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Schizophrenics